Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{57}{100} \times -100\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{4} = -0.25$ $ -\dfrac{57}{100} = -0.57$ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ Now we have: $ -0.25 \times -0.57 \times -1 = {?} $ $ -0.25 \times -0.57 \times -1 = -0.1425 $